t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Archive 4
Ebonypaw felt his paws bend the thin branch, the squirrel just a few mouse-lengths away. The tom leapt forward, the branch creasing in an arch, Ebonypaw snatched his claws on the squirrel's pelt, the rodent letting out squeak of agony before falling to the ground, limp. Coalfeather nodded praise, smiling up at the apprentice. Ebonypaw relaxed, quickly leaping off the branch, relief swelling in his chest. "Great catch! ThunderClan will be proud." Coalfeather murmured, brushing past him to Camp. Ripple of MoonClan 02:19, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Thicketkit nodded in reply. --- Thicketkit Dewpaw let out a mock yawn and bounded over to the apprentice's den. Entering excitedly, she remembered that it was her first time in the apprentice's den, and looked around in all directions curiously. The small apprentice trotted over to an unoccupied nest and scraped up the moss, then falling into the nest, without the thought that it might have already belonged to someone else. ~Dewpaw "I just never had the chance to you check up, but I assume you're all right." He sat down, curling his white tail around his paws, "But yes, I need to go out and restock herbs and I was hoping you could allow me to borrow an apprentice and their mentor to help me carry them." His ear twitched, in hope Featherstar would accept his request. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "I will come with you." Featherstar meowed, beginning to pad out of the den. "I've been wanting an excuse to leave."-Featherstar Ebonypaw padded into the Camp, his squirrel dangling from his jaws as he lashed his tail in the air proudly. He puffed out his chest in triumph, setting down the fat squirrel on the Freshkill pile, pelting over to Coalfeather. "Did I do great? Am I a warrior now?!" Ebonypaw asked, breathless as he twitched his ears. Coalfeather shrugged, her gaze held steady towards the Camp. "It's all up to Featherstar, she's the one who holds all the ceremonies." Ripple of MoonClan 00:28, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze watched his old apprentice pad back into camp. It seemed as though the young and inquisitive tom had already forgot about his old mentor. I guess I am nothing now. No longer deputy, losing my apprentice, and having horrible wounds? ''he sighed and looked mournfully ookeat the cahearing his stomach rumble in hunger. ''How will I get my food?~Darkshine903 00:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) *Night, yet the only difference is that it is dark. It still feels like day. Day 5.* Featherstar looked at Birchseeker, wondering what took him so long to respond to her. Instead of bothering him during his appearent day dreams, she decided to speak to Coalfeather. "Just get me when you are ready." She whispered as she slithered out silently. She padded over to Coalfeather, excited to hear about Ebonypaw. The sooner he finishes his training, the better. We need all the warriors we can get. She padded up to Coalfeather, not hesitating to ask her. "How was training today?" She then whispered, making sure Ebonypaw couldn't hear, "is he ready for his assessment?" Featherstar almost had a plea in her eyes. With Falcongaze injured, he is unable to fulfill his warrior duties. Until he is healed, Thunderclan only has one warrior, not including the deputy or herself. She was struck with even more stess as she thought about training. I'll have to train Dewpaw very soon. She made a mental note quickly, planning to train her as soon as she finished Birchseeker gather herbs.-Featherstar Longfur woke with a start, panting slightly as she had another nightmare. She quickly nudged Spiderkit, making sure he was still okay. She was relieved to feel his warmth, and settled back down. I wonder who his mentor will be... She thought as she fell back to sleep.-Longfur Coalfeather grinned, ruffling her glossy fur. "I've made him a better apprentice than he already was, thanks to my amazing mentoring skills." She added with a bragging-tone. Ebonypaw puffed out his chest beside her, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Ebonypaw is definitely ready for his assessment now, basically already a warrior." The black-furred she-cat took a step back, lifting a paw to lick abrubtly. Ebonypaw casted a nervous glance towards Falcongaze, shuffling his paws with worry. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar studied Ebonypaw for a few moments, then made a hasty decision. "Okay, Ebonypaw. Your assessment begins now. It will be difficult because it is night, but you will have even more of a chance to prove yourself. Get something to eat, then come with me." She mewed before padding past and into the log entrance.-Featherstar Falcongaze flinched as he struggled to move, squinting mournfully at his old apprentice. I never got to train him and he'll beco e a warrior before me without even noticing.. I've done nothing to help him learn. Falcongaze was inin fury with himself that he was so useless and stranded in the medicine den. He felt much better, almost completely healed after 5 moon cycles, but his limbs were sore. If only I could get better before his assessment... '~Darkshine903' 00:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw nodded, pelting over to the Fresh-kill pile before choosing out a quick mouse. He ravenously devoured it within bites, licking his lips as he appeared at Featherstar's heels. "I'm ready." The white-furred tom announced, his tail held high in the air. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Aaaah!!! Falcon is hungry.)) Falcongaze looked over to Birchseeker. "Ugh, could you give me something? I'm starving." His stomach rumbled at the same time.~Falcongaze Featherstar nodded, turning around, she lead the way into the forest. This was her first time out since the fox fight, and she was glad to feel the wind in her pelt as she ran. She smiled as she felt the crunching plants under her paws, but a small thought struck her for a moment. It's newleaf, why are the plants dried up and dying? She stopped for a moment, looking down at the brown, dried plant. Noticing that it was practically the only one like it, she continued on her way.-Featherstar *Moonhigh. all the stars are visible.* ((... Really sorry for the delays >~> I have a concert today and two field trips this week. I am way too busy but I'll try to respond.)) Birchseeker snapped suddenly awake, not noticing his mind rolled off into another world. He shook his head out. Perhaps he should just go out. He gathered a few big leaves and set out into the forest, sniffing the ground and plants, gathering any cobweb in sight. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 21:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (No way. I'm going to a concert today for some kids band group thing. Like a school band. That's funny.)Whitestar 21:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw hurred after Featherstar, slowing down to meet the she-cat's pace. He felt the wind streak his fur, the tom's broad head kept low as he followed his leader into the dark forest. The white-furred tom flexed out his shoulders, slowing down with a flick of a tail. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Dies of starvation since people failed to bring food. * n *))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:15, May 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Featherstar rushed forward, launching through a wall of bushes and ivy. She cut to the side quickly once she was out of veiw, shrinking down into a crouch beside where she entered from. When Ebonypaw followed, she sprung into action, tackling him mid-stride. She landed on top of him, pinning him down with her clawss sheathed, her paws on his shoulders.-Featherstar (Sorry, soccer has been keeping me very busy...and hurt, but hey, it's worth it.) Stormstrike turned to Thicketpaw, twitching an ear as his amber gaze rested on the young tom. "We'll be heading out now, we'll check the border and learn the territory. I'll teach you about our fellow clans along the way, how does that sound?" The deputy meowed, stretching out his hind legs.Silverstar Ebonypaw let out a yelp of surprise as the leader collided into him. He instictively jolted forward, the leader stumbling out of grip as he rolled away. Dust spewed from the ground as he scrabbled on the earth, climbing to his feet. Ebonypaw arched his bag, eyes widened. "This is an assessment?" He panted, his shoulders beginning to bleed. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:24, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze looked at Ebonypaw as he was tackled . His eyes widened in horror. "Featherstar!" He called over furiously. "Are you supposed to hurt him!" He hissed in annoyance since he had a special connection to the apprentice.☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' (Dark, you need to read all the roleplays. We are a long ways out of camp.) "I said we're starting now. You must be ready for anything as a warrior." She backed up, crouching again.-Featherstar "It sounds fine, starting off simple is the most sensible thing to do." Thicketpaw replied. --- Thicketpaw Ebonypaw blinked, confusion still clouding his eyes. The blood that welled from his shoulders streaked down to the ground. "But... Assessments don't have fighting... in them..." He explained, backing up. The white-furred tom unsheathed his claws, flicking his tail as his fur flattened. "I thought I was hunting!" Ebonypaw spurted, flicking his ears towards the multi-colored she-cat. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) (K I never said my claws were unsheathed why is he bleeding?) Featherstar purred in amusment. "Different clans have different assessments. This is not the only part. You will get to hunting soon." She sat up, and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. "In Thunderclan, assessments are meant to test all of your skills. After this it should be morning. Then you will show me how good you can detect and pick out different scents. After that you will hunt, and then we will do scenarios." She looked him up and down, hoping he understood.-Featherstar ((I read it wrong, thought sheathed meant unsheathed.)) Ebonypaw nodded, embrassment flooding through his head. The tom straightened out, pricking his ears as he leaned towards the multi-colored she-cat. "Oh, so when I'm hunting you're going to interfere and attack me as if you were an intruder?" He blurted, his eyes wide as he curled his thin tail-tip. "When do I start?" Ebonypaw added, kneading the undergrowth with his paws. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:09, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Am I better now? Its been well over a week...))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:13, May 13, 2015 (UTC)'' (''Dark I thought you said you wouldn't be fully active again until summer? And if you are ready, wait until day 7, which is soon.) "Featherstar laughed again. "No, no. This is the battle." Her eyes narrowed quickly and she launched herself at him again, aiming a swipe to try and knock out his front legs.-Featherstar (I'll be fine by June. Hopefully.))Falcongaze sighed. "Umm... Can someone get me some food?" He called to the cats in camp. He felt sad he had missed Sleet for the last 7 Moonhighs.~Falcongaze As Featherstar's paw swiped at his front legs, Ebonypaw staggered backwards, pulling all of his weight onto his forelegs. He reared before the she-cat, his jaw dropping as dust billowed from the ground. The apprentice's ears pricked forward, blood roaring through them as he breathed with fury. Ebonypaw dashed by Featherstar, aiming for her extremities. He bit his jaws into her outer leg, holding them with a deadly grip. Blood gushed around his jaws, the tom lashing his tail as he slashed out his paws on her flank while he held his jaws, locked. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Spiderkit wrapped himself into a tiny ball of black fur while letting out a warm purr. Revealing warm love in his eyes, he looked up at his mother. "Mom, when can I be an apprentice? Staying in here is so borrrringggg!" Flamestar22 00:37, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Longfur looked at her kit, a smile faintly appearing. "Soon, my dear." She whispered, pulling Spiderkit toward her belly. She wrapped her tail around him, and began licking him clean.-Longfur Featherstar hissed as her leg began to sting. "You aren't supposed to draw blood!" She snapped, "sheathed claws and no bites!" She stood and waited for him to release her leg, hoping to not cause anymore damage to it.-Featherstar Ebonypaw lightened his grip, his jaws slowly depriving from the leader's leg. He stepped back, spewing blood out of his mouth as his eyes flashed with guilt. "I... I'm sorry, F-Featherstar. I didn't mean to. I just can't fight a battle without... using my claws." He muttered, half-scared and half-angry. The tom tried to sheath his claws, but it wouldn't come. Ebonypaw blinked up at Featherstar, gulping. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:20, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ((What do I do with Falcon? He is just laying there waiting for food.))☾Darkshine903☽' 04:06, May 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Dewpaw grabbed a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and trotted over to Falcongaze, laying it down at his paws. "Here you go," she mewed. "Hope you enjoy it," she sheepishly continued, not knowing what to say next. ~Dewpaw *Sun rises, morning.* Featherstar backed away from Ebonypaw, her eyes narrowed as she thought of what to do. Once she had made her decision she sat down and quickly licked her leg, cleaning the blood off. "Okay, I guess you are good enough at fighting. You pass this one, I just hope that Coalfeather taught you well enough. Next up is scent detection. Follow me, and move silently." She turned and padded off, her steps silent.-Featherstar Ebonypaw nodded, his ears stil flattened as he let out a small whine, almost inaudible. As Featherstar padded past him, he grew a spiteful smirk on his face, keeping his head low as he followed after Featherstar. Ebonypaw held his tail in the air, his ears feeling the coolness of the morning air. The apprentice quietly picked his way after the multi-colored she-cat, his paws tingling. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ((Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! I don't know how or what to rp because people are literally ignoring my rp. I am laughing so hard becauseof this ))☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' (DARK ''Dewpaw gave you food!) Featherstar stopped in a small clearing, right on the edge of Leafclan territory. Smelling the familiar scents made her a little homesick, but she quickly shook it away. ''Thunderclan is my home now. She sat down and looked at Ebonypaw. "Tell me what you can smell. Everything."-Featherstar ((Aaaahhh. I shall die of eternal embarrassment. Ahh. I'm so careless because I am so careless. I am facepalming my self so hard literally.)) Falcongaze mewee in thanks. "Thank you Dewpaw! I was starving." He joked half-heartedly. "Do you want to share? I've been quite lonely for the past few sun-highs." He sighed and looked at the young apprentice.~Falcongaze The small she-cat shook her head. "Nah, I'm not hungry. But I'll stay here anyway, so we can talk." ~Dewpaw Spiderkit let out a moan. He hated when his mother groomed him! Spiderkit toppled over, trying to escape and make his way outside. Flamestar22 12:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker returned to camp full of herbs. He was purring, knowing his stock wouldn't need a refill in a while. As he padded into his den, he placed the leaves that held his herbs down and nodded at Falcongaze, "It's good to see you recovering. I'll get you something to eat once I put the herbs where they should." He began to do as so, placing each herb in its pile, organizing his den. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze nodded, taking a bite out of the mouse. "So how is your training going?" He swallowed his mouthful, taking another bite and looking up at Dewpaw. He missed his duties, but he enjoyed talking to a cat for once in a while.~Falcongaze Ebonypaw parted his jaws as the scents writhed in the air. The breeze buffeted his fur as Ebonypaw flicked his thin tail. "Stale fox-scent, there's blood in the air too." He paused for a heart-beat, his eyes shifting to the ground as he stood beside Featherstar. "A mouse also has been scuffling around here, and there's faint scent of vole, it leads into this burrow." The white-furred tom gestured to a small opening, coveted by hanging tendrils and roots. Ebonypaw's ears flicked as he heard squeaking. Swatting out with his paws, an agony-filled squeal echoed from the burrow, Ebonypaw pulling out a lanky vole as blood trickled from his claws. He proudly swung it over to Featherstar's paws, gallantly swiping his tail. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:20, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Having just one character is kinda boring. Can't I make another?) Spiderkit fumbled around the Nursery, looking for a chance to escape. Blinking blankly, the black-tabby tom skipped outside, smiling proudly. Flamestar22 20:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (No. You have to wait for kits. That will never change.) Longfur opened her eyes slightly, watching as Spiderkit left. She decided to allow him to think he had snuck out. Just because I'm sad, doesn't mean I should keep him around me at all times. She sighed o herself, rolling over so she was facing the entrance. Someone would make sure he didn't get into trouble.-Longfur "Very good." Featherstar meowed with a smile, not detecting any scent he had missed. She giggled as he swung the vole over to her. "Do I even need to assess your hunting?" She said, her tone light and happy. She was empressed with him so far. He would make a great warrior one day.-Featherstar Dewpaw sheepishly smiled. "Actually... I haven't started yet. Featherstar's busy assessing Ebonypaw, so..." she told, "I can't wait though! I'm gonna be the best warrior there is!" ~Dewpaw Falcongaze purred. "I bet you will. I can't wait to see you become a warrior." He swung his tongue over his muzzle as he finished the last bit of Mouse. "Birchseeker?" He asked. "Can I walk now? I feel much better. And if her mentor doesn't mind, I could teach her a bit about hunting, or fighting." He chuckled and smiled cheerfully at Dewpaw. "I hope your Mentor doesn't mind." ☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC)'' "Oh, yes, please, Birchseeker!" she begged, bounding to her paws before turning her attention back to Falcongaze. "My mentor's Featherstar herself! Since she's out assessing Ebonypaw I'm sure she won't mind... oh, I'll surprise her with how much I know already!" ~Dewpaw Falcongaze purred in amusement. "Yes, yes I know. But I need Birchseeker's approval." He turned to the medicine cat with a hopeful glance. ((I might not need approval since Dapple is limited on activity.))~Falcongaze (Okay, since Silver is taking way too long to reply, I'm forced to skip the training session.) Thicketkit walked into camp, he was clearly exhausted from walking around the territory for so long without breaks, his muscles burned for being in use for so long and he was hungry. He didn't bother grabbing any food, his hunger was forgotten when he spotted the Apprentices Den, he began heading for it. He flopped as he neared the Apprentices den, too tired to walk into the den, "Nevermind... This spot is good enough..." he yawned as he slowly fell asleep. --- Thicketkit Spiderkit rolled around the fresh-green leaves outside, purring as the sun warmed his thick black fur. He then rose to his paws, scanning his surroundings. Slowly creeping away from the Nursery, he made his way into the Warriors den. (here comes little ol' trouble). Flamestar22 14:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw smiled at Featherstar's praise, standing before his catch with his chin held high. He tried to seem as if he didn't care, but pride was swelling from his chest. He ducked over a frond as he padded towards Featherstar, blinking with his twitching whiskers. "That's it? I'm done?" I'm a warrior already! ''Ebonypaw couldn't keep himself from bursting. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 20:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar laughed at Ebonypaw. "No, of course not. I was just kidding, you still need to do hunting." She stood up and stretched her legs, then turned around back towards the direction of camp. "I will be returning to camp to check on things. When you are done, come back and we will finish this off." She padded away silently, and after making sure she was far enough away, she doubled back, ready to stalk the apprentice so that she could watch how he does.-Featherstar (I have a life outside of the internet, you know, please be patient.) Stormstrike returned from his training session with Thicketpaw, giving his apprentice a curt nod has he lumbered off to sleep. Turning, the deputy was about to make his way to the Warrior's den, only to find his stomach growling. ''Alright, maybe a snack before I rest. The bicolored tom decided, turning and making his way to the pile to pick something out.Silverstar 22:41, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (And you are suggesting that I do not? It had been a few days, without any reply from you, I had been patient, but even my patience has an end. I had no idea you may have replied today yesterday, so I was forced to skip the training due to it.) --- Thicketkit Ebonypaw nodded, his eyes flickering over Featherstar as she slid into the ferns. His tail twitched, of course an assessor wouldn't leave him in the middle of an assessment. Flattening his ears, the tom swiftly dropped into a crouch, picking his way towards the lush undergrowth, his jaws picking up each criss-crossing scent. A strong wisp of squirrel hit him, the tom's eyes darted up ahead at a tree, his tongue pressing against his teeth. The apprentice circled around the trunk, his whiskers twitching as he spotted a grey-rusty squirrel nibbling on a nut with its tail flicking out of a hollow. Ebonypaw wiggled his haunches, slowly using the hitches in the tree to advance upwards, once close he worried that his scent would spook the squirrel, but its muzzle was dug into the hollow, blocking out any scents. The white-furred apprentice leaned over swiftly, slashing his claws into its flank. The branch shifted downwards, the squirrel thrashing with agony as the pair fell onto the ground, leaves buffeting into the air. Ebonypaw plummeted to the ground, landing in the soft leaves with a deathly grip on the limp squirrel's flank. He panted, craning his neck to examine the branch he fell off. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:59, May 18, 2015 (UTC) *Night fast approaches as the sun dips down the sky. But its heat still remains ever present.* (Silver, Heroic is right. It isn't that big of a deal though, but he didn't have a choice. A few days is a long time) Featherstar watched Ebonypaw from a medium high branch in a large, study oak tree. She smiled as she watched him crawl up the tree without being noticed, but cringed as he fell off, hearing the squeal of the squirrel. "That would have alerted the other prey." She whispered to herself. She slowly slunk down the side of the tree, ready to follow the apprentice onwards.-Featherstar Ebonypaw staggered to his paws, his limbs slightly throbbing from the shock. He collected his squirrel in his jaws, his pelt hot as he flattened his ears in embarrassment. The white-furred tom slunk into the ferns, setting the freshly-caught prey near to the stems of the wide arching fronds. His eyes scanned the undergrowth, the tom keeping low as he searched for any signs of prey. Ebonypaw's ears angled towards different directions, but he heard and smelled nothing. Deciding to try another area, he pelted into a different part of the forest. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ((Yay! It has been a week.)) Falcongaze stretched his limbs nimbly, glad he was finally out of the Medicine den. "Alright Dewpaw." He smiled. "Now, we may train." He curled his tail as he walked off out of the camp, expecting Dewpaw to follow.~Falcongaze Dewpaw watched the way bigger cat with astonishment before lifting off her haunches and bounding after him. She leaped to Falcongaze's side and glanced at him before running off, the young she-cat's excitement getting the better of her. ~Dewpaw Featherstar sniffed the air with Ebonypaw, expecting all the normal scents of an abundance of prey, she was shocked to smell nothing. Noticing that they had moved over to the part of the territory where the drinking stream was, she bounded over to it quickly. As she approached, her eyes widened with surprise and horror. The stream had dried up! All of the water was gone. It must be because of this heat! It hasn't rained in weeks! Featherstar hissed to herself. Ebonypaw wouldn't catch anything else today, all the prey was probably begging for life in their dens, or dead.-Featherstar Faclcongaze smiled in amusement, bounding into a clearing. "Alright. So crouch down like this." He crouched low with his Forepaws tucked under his chest neatly. "And stalk as quietly as you can. Take yoir paw and put it down softly. Then move your hind leg forward slowly. Once you get this, I will play a game with you!" His whiskers twitched in amusement.~Falcongaze Spiderkit rolled around in a musty corner of the Warriors Den, covering his face with a paw in hope that no one would spot him. Letting out a squeal of enjoyment, Spiderkit rolled around more, his black fur becoming dry and dusty. Flamestar22 00:35, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw copied Falcongaze as best she could, her tail quivering with excitement. She stalked forward one step before pushing on her hind paws, leaping onto Falcongaze's side and batting at him playfully with sheathed paws. ~Dewpaw (Spiderkit is waiting for somone to spot him or do something). Flamestar22 16:22, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw snorted as he trudged through the leaves, picking up his lanky squirrel in his jaws. He pricked his ears forward as he came across Camp, his tail slightly drooping as he entered. The white-furred tom awaited Featherstar, his whiskers twitching with anxiety. He couldn't find any other prey, the sun was burning his pelt. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike flattened his ears, gazing upon the dark, star-flecked sky. It's even hot at night now...StarClan, please bring us some rain! The bi-colored deputy prayed silently, shifting his amber gaze to his paws. His ears angled towards the camp exit. He had recently sent out the Dusk Patrol, and now patiently awaited their return.Silverstar 21:31, May 21, 2015 (UTC) *Morning brings greater heat. Day 2 of drought.* Featherstar stared at the dried up strem for a few more moments before spinning around and rushing back to camp. Thunderclan was still very young, there was no way they would be wiped out by a drought. After all, there are still areas inside out own scent markers that we haven't been in. Perhaps they will have good prey. Featherstar burst into camp, sprinting through the log tunnel. When she spotted Ebonypaw, she felt guilty that she had forgotten about him. She quickly approached him, murmuring words of congradulations. "You did very well on your assessment. Catching only a squirrel is very good, considering what I am about to tell the clan I have discovered." With a nod she turned and leapt onto the highrock. Her words rang with urgency as she called the a clan meeting. When her words had finished echoing through the camp, she waited calmly for everyone to gather.-Featherstar ((Sorry, I've been busy. Finals and stuff next week.)) Birchseeker let his tongue loll out to pant from the heat of the day. He sat below the Highrock, his ears alert and pricked to listen to whatever Featherstar needed. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:51, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (I'm not good at waiting so....) Featherstar spoke up again after clearing her throat, letting out a dry cough. "I have bad news." Her voice rang out, her tail flicking in somewhat anger. "It seems the stream, our major source of water, has dried up due to this heat. We are in a drought. This means that food is scarce, as prey will be dying of thirst, or hiding to stay away from the heat, and we must be even more careful with how we hunt, and who eats first. But it is not all bad. There is still a large portion of territory inside our borders that we have not gone in yet. I will be taking a hunting party there. Falcongaze, you seem to be back on your feet, so you will be coming along. Ebonypaw, you will be joining us as well. For now, until the drought has ended, queens and kits eat first, always. Followed by Birchseeker. Apprentices and warriors will eat as one, make sure the weakest of your is fed first. I will eat anything that is left, as I have lives to spare." She felt her stomach growl slightly. She had never really noticed before, but the fresh kill pile was getting smaller by the day, even before her discovery of the drought. "As for water, if worst comes to worst, we will have to ask Leafclan if we can enter their territory to drink." She looked around, expecting disapproving faces. "Ebonypaw, Falcongaze, we will leave immidiately." She leapt down again, taking a small breather before approaching the log entrance once more.-Featherstar Ebonypaw nodded, his eyes wide as he stared at Featherstar. The tom's excitement was quickly replaced with worry for his Clan. Knowing this was an important deed, he nodded along with Featherstar's words, padding over to Falcongaze with his tail flicking. "We should get moss, that way we can transport wate back to the Clan." He insisted, cocking his head at his former mentor. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) (Uh.. it seems like EVERYONE is ignoring Spiderkit..) Flamestar22 15:43, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (I know, he'll be an apprentice soon, however.)Whitestar 17:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze nodded. "Yes Featherstar." he turned to the cats. "Stormstrike. Come on the patrol with Ebonypaw and I. We need as many warriors to help as we can." He sat near the entrance, becoming Ebonypaw over. "I'm sorry I didn't have any time to train you." He sighed mournfully. "I hope I can still train you. I haven't even trained you anything and I know that your almost done but... I really want the experience." He sighed.~Falcongaze Featherstar sighed as Falcongaze invited Stormstrike. She needed to interject. "Falcongaze, I would appreciate it if you would not take control, thank you. I have though hard about who will be going. Besides, Stormstrike must remain here as he is deputy." Featherstar jumped down from the highrock, flicking her tail as a sign to leave. "Ebonypaw, Falcongaze, let's go. This is not a training session, this is serious. This bit of territory may be the only part with a good amount of prey left. I have chosen you because both you and Ebonypaw are very silent and quick on your feet." Featherstar's voice was curt as she padded through the log entrance and into the forest.-Featherstar Ebonypaw felt sympathy bubbling in his chest for his former mentor, he nodded reassuringly, a smile placed in his face. "It's okay, I've recieved trained from you and Coalfeather. I've also scooped up some advice from Featherstar." He paused, beginning to follow after Featherstar. "I know you've done the best you've could..." With those last words, he flicked his ears towards Falcongaze, his tail held high in the air gallantly. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:06, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike bit his tongue as Falcongaze spoke. And who made you deputy again? Clearly if you were and had the needed skills, you'd realize that by taking me, there wouldn't be any authority left in camp... Keeping his tongue held, the deputy dipped his head to Featherstar as she dismissed him. "Good luck, Featherstar. From what I could smell, Swampstar had his paws full with some rogues and loners, be careful." Stormstrike rumbled, his amber gaze shifting to Thicketpaw. He couldn't take his apprentice out of camp to train, or there would be no-one in charge. Hmmm...I could always train him inside of camp. He could always use some touching-up on his scents, especially since it'll help us find water. Turning, the black and white tom made his way to his apprentice.Silverstar 14:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC) (Dark please respond the faster we do this the faster I can train poor Dewpaw.)Whitestar 19:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry. The replies didn't show up till now. My tablet glitches.)) Falcongaze nodded, forgetting he wasn't deputy anymore. His ears flattened in embarrassment. "Alright. And thank you Ebonypaw." Falcongaze felt that the young cat's words made him reassured. He padded into the forest pricking his ears. His tongue lolled out in need for water.☾Darkshine903☽ Featherstar sighed when her patrol finally decided to follow. She padded ahead, taking the lead as she ventured towards the unknown part of the territory. "Remember," she whispered, not turning around to look at the others. "Make sure you ae as silent as you can be. This is a hunting patrol as well." With that she stopped walking, holding up her tail to halt the others. She opened her dry mouth, taking in the surrounding scents, but failed to detect any prey. She lowered her head in annoyance, and kept walking.-Featherstar ((Wait, wasn't storm just the sub?)) Falcongaze ljftined his muzzle, scenting nothing. He spotted a scuttle in the bushes. "Maybe we should spread out. Cover more area." He spotted the rustle again, leaping at it and finding it was just the wind. Im so hungry I cant tell prey from wind...☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) '' (Ye) "Be careful!" Featherstar hissed, growing annoyed with Falcongaze. "Keep your voice down and stop jumping around!" Featherstar glared as she padded forward, her hunger and thirst causing her to get upset easily. She flicked her tail once again as they entered into a large clearing, void of grass, littered in giant holes. It took her a few seconds, but as she realized what these hole were, she gave a gasp of disbalief and frustration. "Great Starclan." She whispered as she looked on in horror. She knew exactly what these hole were, they were burrows. Burrows of a menacing creature, one that killed cats without mercy, mindlessly slaughtering anything it comes in contact with. Her fears were confirmed when she vbreathed in the scent. The dry, barren landscape help several burrows that were the home of badgers.-Featherstar Ebonypaw blinked at Falcongaze, his tongue drying against the dry air. The tom inhaled, his whiskers quivering as the tom blazed down on his fur. The apprentice began to pad after Featherstar, slowing down with fear, a cruel scent writhed into his nostrils. He didn't recognize the scent, but by the menancing smell of it, he could tell that it meant danger. Ebonypaw appeared next to Falcongaze, gasping as the expanse of large burrows. "What is it?" He mewed, his paws numbing with fear. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze's eyes widenedwidened. He clambered out of the pit he fell in. "I think this pit,and those burrows were made by badgers." He choked on his words, padding closer in fear next to Ebonypaw. "Our territory is being invaded." He said in conclusion to the varying holes that filled the landsscape like a beehive in distress.~Falcongaze Featherstar swore to herself in anger. This is the last chance we had, and it is overrun by badgers! She growled. How could she have been so stupid? She hadn't even checked all of the territory before she set the markers. "These badgers have been here long before us." She growled.-Featherstar *The moon floats high over the sky, bright. A looming figure slowly crawls out of one of the holes, smelling the air, awoken by the noises of the cats.* Ebonypaw snorted, determination swathing in his chest. He unsheathed his claws, a low hiss escaping his muzzle. "Then it's time we drive them out!" He announced, flicking his tail towards the large expanse of burrows dotted in the clearing. "We can shred their pelts, our warriors are strong enough." Ebonypaw's eyes were blazing with fire, the tom's fur bristling. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Featherstar hissed, turning away from the dens. "We would never be able to defeat a badger, they are too strong. We would need an entire clan just to bring down one, let alone how many are living here." She looked back, anger shadowed over her face. "Based on how thick the stench is, and how many holes there are, I'd say there are more than 10 down there. We have a great expanse of territory, and we have done fine until now to avoid them. We will have to make do with what we have to hunt here, and I will have to ask Swampstar to drink on their territory during the next gathering." She turned back, motioning with her tail for the others to follow. She had a grim expression on her face. Was her clan doomed to fail? First the fox, then a drought, and now a huge part of our territory is already home to badgers. What next? She trudged on, all she wanted to do was get some water.-Featherstar *Feline Hepatic Lipidosis begins to set in for Featherstar, as she has not had a good amount of food for several days. Also known as feline fatty liver syndrome, it is not easily detectable, but is caused when a cat's body begins to use body fat as a source of energy, but cats cannot do this very well, and this sickness will eventually kill them if it is untreated. No symptoms have come up yet.* Thicketpaw wandered around camp, boredom ovetaking his mind, he let out a sigh then stretched. He looked around camp quietly before sighing again. --- Thicketpaw *Sunrise, still no sign of rain.* (I'm not waiting for ripple or silver to respond according to my calander dewpaw and thicketpaw are reaching 3 weeks of training tomorrow so i need to train dewpaw. TIMESKIP ALERT!!! ''Sorry but there are a lot of things that need done and there isn't enough time to roleplay doing them so I am doing a timeskip to get to get them out of the way.) Featherstar padded out of her den, her stomach growled for food but everytime she tryed to eat she nearly threw up. The thought of eating sickened her. It had been 2 days since Featherstar, Falcongaze and Ebonypaw discovered the badger dens in their territory, and she had told every cat to stay clear of that side of territory. Due to the water shortage all of Thunderclan had been going to the very edge of Leafclan territory to drink water from their fresh marsh. It wasn't the cleanest, but it is better than death. Due to the low activity of Nightclan, Featherstar had taken it upon herself to send the occasional hunting party over to the edge of their territory to hunt, and slightly inside. There was an abandoned mineshaft that seemed to be built by twolegs a long time ago just inside Nightclan territory that was full of mice. Every time she sent a party there she felt bad about breaking the warrior code, but she also knew she needed to keep her clan alive. She slowly walked out of her den underneath the highrock, stopping for a moment as the hot sun blasted onto her pelt. She survayed the camp for a quick moment before jumping onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Once all the cats had gathered she continued with the meeting. "Today we celebrate the healing of Falcongaze. Several moons ago he was badly injured by the fox that invaded our territory, but today I have decided that he is well enough again to resume his position as deputy." She paused for a moment, allowing cats to give their congrats and murmurs before starting again. "I hope he will do as good of a job as he did before his injury. I also want to thank Stormstrike for filling in the position while Falcongaze was injured. Not many would be able to take on the deputy position so suddenly, and you did a great job." She paused again, this time to take a breather. "It always seems that whenever I call a clan meeting there are about a thousand things to say!" She joked, purring at herself. She felt oddly good today, better than she had in a while. "Ebonypaw, please step forward. I, Featherstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She looked down at Ebonypaw, smiling slightly. "Ebonypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She waited calmly for his responce(just assuming cause like i said shit needs to get done.) and once it was given, she continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ebonypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ebonystreak. Starclan honours your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!" She raised bent over to rest her muzzle on his head, then licked his shoulder. She raised her head and chanted his name. "Ebonystreak! Ebonystreak!" She waited for the chants to die down before continuing. "We have one more thing to do." She looked down at Spiderkit, inviting him to step forward with a flick of her tail. ''"Spiderkit, ''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spiderpaw. Your mentor will be Falcongaze''. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." ''She looked at Falcongaze, motioning the deputy to come forward aswell. "''Falcongaze, ''you are ready to take on an apprentice. You were cheated out of training Ebonystreak by that fox, and you have shown yourself to be strong and caring. You deserve an apprentice to train. You will be the mentor of Spiderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." She smiled and awaited them to tough noses, then dismissed the ceremony after the chanting was finished. She went directly to Dewpaw, "let's go. It's time we train for real." She padded swiftly out of the camp, going straight to the training area. "I understand that Falcongaze has taught you a few things, lets see what you know."-Featherstar(JFC!!!!) ((That was a nice chapter of roleplay. White has broken the record.)) Ebonystreak puffed out his chest, his eyes gleaming with pride as he nuzzled Featherstar. He turned, the tom's glossy fur neatly groomed, he flicked his ears as he made his way towards the audience to watch. "Spiderpaw! Spiderpaw!" Ebonystreak called out, happiness for his former mentor bubbling in his chest. He was filled with embarssement when his Clanmates congratulated him, the tom responding humbly to each praise. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC) (I've actually had larger. I once roleplayed ten parargraphs that took me like 1/2 hour to type.) Spiderpaw bounced happily and have his mentor a cheerful look. ''Yes! I get one of the best warriord as a mentor!!! ''Purring, Spiderpaw rubbed his head against Falcongazes' legs. "What's first?" Flamestar22 23:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze purred, happy he regained his position of deputy once more. He thanked Stormstrike and padded up to Spiderpaw. He waited and thenlappped Ebonystreak's ear. "You did good." He murmered, as proud as any cat. He turned back to Spderpaw. Purring in amusement, he started off. "We shall go see the territory. And do not go where I say not to go. It is too dangerous for a young cat like you. Come on!" His dark words turned bright as he bounded to the entrance. "Well?" ~Falcongaze (Wait, I'm confused.. Who's the deputy?) Spiderpaw widend his eyes. He had been outside the Nursery before, but earlier, it didn't seem as large. "It's so... big!" The apprentice exclaimed, ears pricked. Flamestar22 00:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ((lmao, sorry, White but tl;dr.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:34, May 28, 2015 (UTC) (Dapple what does that mean?)Whitestar 02:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives